mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfe
PAGE IS A WIP Little is known about General Wolfe’s biography, but the information of his earliest life he only allows down to when he first joined the Vympel Battalion, one of the best Drakunistani Spetsnaz units, in Quarantia. He fought with distinction in the First Quarantian War, even though the nation and continent he had sworn to defend had been overwhelmed by the Order’s superior forces. He then went underground and joined the Quarantian Resistance forces. Unfortunately, the Quarantian Resistance was destroyed by the Order, but he managed to escape to the Shinomori Isles and from there tried to rebuild his life. He came to make friends with Kusakabe Shinhoto, one of the Supreme Commanders of the MSLA, and became classmates in military classes. Eventually, when the MSLA is ready to strike against the Order, he is also ready to make his part, and prove himself on the battlefield once again. PERSONALITY General Wolfe has a multitude of personality. At times, he may come as a patient, warmhearted person when not fighting, but becomes very aggressive in combat, not letting the enemy take initiative. But what is notable about him is that he is very disparaging of the Elf race, seeing them as traitors for allying with the Order against Quarantia. COMMAND As one of the MSLA commanders, he has his own unit, officially named 5 Commando, but popularly known as the “Daredevils”, for their audacious and mostly successful operations inside enemy-controlled territory and also for their harsh and inhumane training comparable to Quarantian Spetsnaz units. One can say that the 5 Commando is a revival of the Quarantian Spetsnaz units (destroyed during the First Quarantian War), only now they are the guerrillas Quarantian Spetsnaz units were supposed to fight. For now, the force size of the 5 Commando remains classified. PHILOSOPHY Wolfe’s approach on warfare is that the enemy must be doled out with fast and hard strikes as soon as possible, not giving him any possible means of regaining his strength or preferably before he manages to get enough strength, while Wolfe must conserve and protect his own strength from harm. When the enemy has been weakened, then Wolfe will launch his final and greatest attack that will finish the enemy. But when possible, Wolfe will try to go for the weakest point to finish the battle immediately. In regards to training young men aspiring to join the Daredevils, he encourages aggressiveness on his men and that they should grave damage the enemy as many times as possible. For this, he trains his men to be able to last on the battlefield for months, even more than halfway into a year, with extremely minimal supplies, and still deliver excellent performance. His training can be summarized as “making great things even with only small beginnings”. ABILITIES All of his abilities are the fruits of his harsh training and extensive battlefield experience, shared by all of his men, as well as demonic energy strengthening their bodies. Unbounded Endurance: Able to run over vast miles on three days, with only five-minute breaks every five hours and without feeling even an inch of fatigue, Wolfe conditions his men to be able to accomplish said feat, in accordance to “make great things even with only small beginnings”. “My men can go on three weeks without food, water, sleep or sex.” - Wolfe, during an interview about his commando unit, the “Daredevils” In regards to the quote above, it is a fact, another result of their brutal upbringing as a Daredevil. In one engagement against an Elven Home Guard that lasted a month, Wolfe and his men lived on minimal amount of jungle food as they raided elf villages that support the Order. Damage Resistance: Part of their training is that to take damage and ignore the pain, such as real-life Spetsnaz. In training, they even have mamono such as minotaurs and ogres punch their recruits, but the recruits should and could be able to still stand well, as if nothing happened, after taking many punches. Wolfe and his unit are also conditioned to resist seduction, whether by charm magic or their own instincts. At times, recruits are brought to mamono dens and there the mamono will give the recruit all the pleasure he could handle. To be able to pass, the recruit must not ejaculate while being pleasured, and to make it harder, he must also not lose his mind when charm magic is being used. They are also trained to resist magic and even fight it back. On times, they are lessons and tests on resisting mind control and how to break off from magic binding attacks, as well as how to regain focus quickly after being stunned. Sharpened Senses: Another fruit of their inhuman training and accumulated experience on the horrors of war, Wolfe and his unit also learns to be alert not only for the enemy, but for all threats possible. For Wolfe, the Order and the Ancients are not the only enemies around, though threats, how grave they may be, are not sufficient to call off important operations. Weapons Proficiency: Give Wolfe or one of his men any tool you can think of. From a mundane tool such as an ice tool or a pen to a true weapon such as Kalashnikov AKM, they can use it as a weapon without much hesitation, though they prefer what they opt to be the most effective in the situation. In a dire situation, they can use their hands, feet, knees, chest or head as to harm their enemies, which is explained below. Martial Arts: Wolfe and his unit are extraordinarily skilled in martial arts, particularly in knife and hand-to-hand combat. Because of this, stripping them of their own weapon won’t mean victory on their enemy’s part. Energy Discharge: Wolfe and his men also use their demonic energy in their bodies as weapon, by using them to discharge energy blasts from their bodies, in order to put distance between them and their enemies. A normal incubus would feel fatigued upon using this ability, but Wolfe and his men are able to do it by using it time to time and still have the energy to keep up fighting. QUOTES “What’s our weapon? That weapon is answering your question right now.” - during an interview about Wolfe's unit “Yeah, Saito, she’s hot and makes your junior want to screw her, but don’t forget that she’s with the Order.” Category:Characters